With advances in information, communication, and semiconductor technologies, the popularity and use of electronic devices continues to increase. Particularly, a mobile terminal is integrating various features of other electronic devices beyond the voice telephony and messaging functions. For example, the mobile terminal may now include various advanced functions including a TV playback function (e.g. a mobile broadcasting playback function such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music playback function (e.g. MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) playback function), a picture shooting function, a data communication function, an Internet Access function, a short range wireless communication function, etc.
Also, the mobile terminal is equipped with various sensors as well as a camera to extend its functionality. For example, a camera-equipped mobile terminal is capable of recognizing a face from an image taken by the camera and tracking the gaze of the user. However, the electronic device of the related art lacks functionality in view of power utilization efficiency. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for controlling the display of an electronic device in view of power demands.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.